Sonic Thrust
|caption = Lloyd using Sonic Thrust as a dash attack. |universe = |user = |effect = Lloyd thrusts a sword forward, damaging opponents he hits. }} Sonic Thrust, known in Japan as Blink Fast Sword ( ), is 's dash attack in Super Smash Flash 2. Sonic Thrust was originally Lloyd's side special move until being replaced by Beast in v0.5a of the ''SSF2'' Demo, moving instead to the third hit of his , only to replace Beast again in v0.6 of the demo, until finally being replaced by Tempest in Beta, changing to his dash attack instead. Overview Dash attack When performed, Lloyd thrusts one of his swords forward, shouting "Sonic Thrust!" as he does so. It deals 11% damage and relatively high knockback, with the main downsides being how it has a lot of ending lag and a short range, making it risky to use. For these reasons, it is best used at the end of a combo. Side special move As a side special move, Sonic Thrust worked very similarly, but with key differences. The move instead would deal 9% damage with similar knockback, but with more ending lag that made it riskier to use. The aerial version would have instantly sent Lloyd slightly in the direction it is used in, but it was an ineffective recovery option due to its high endlag and short range. However, the biggest difference was its lasting hitbox, which would last about half a second and deal the same amount of damage and knockback over time. Origin using Sonic Thrust in Tales of Symphonia.]] The Sonic Thrust arte was first introduced in Tales of Symphonia as an offensive sword technique that has appeared in many ''Tales'' games since. When using this arte, the character thrusts their weapon at the target, pushing it slightly backward. Like in SSF2, it might force the enemy away and has a lot of ending lag, making it difficult to use during combos and giving the enemy a chance to retaliate, but it is powerful for an arte that can be used early within the games in which it appears. The move can be used by three characters in Tales of Symphonia: Lloyd Irving, Kratos Aurion, and Zelos Wilder. A Lightning-elemental property can also be added to Lloyd Irving's attack to create a more powerful Lightning-based arte, Lightning Thrust, but there is no reference to this in SSF2. Gallery Screenshots Sonic Thrust (Left).png|The left version. LloydSonicThrust.gif|Lloyd hitting with Sonic Thrust. Early designs Sonic Thrust Contact.png| hitting with the move, on Tower of Salvation. Aerial Sonic Thrust.png|Sonic Thrust sending Lloyd downward, due to his falling momentum, on Tower of Salvation. SONIC THRUST (Chargeable).gif|Sonic Thrust's chargeable. Trivia *Sonic Thrust was originally used in Lloyd's "Linked Artes" mechanic in v0.8 of the demo, which allowed Lloyd to instantly cancel certain moves into into each other in rapid succession. For example, Demon Fang could be cancelled into Sonic Thrust, to become "Demonic Thrust", which does more damage than either Sonic Thrust or Demon Fang alone. However, as of v0.9a, Lloyd can no longer use the Linked Artes so he can not perform this combo anymore. *The side special variant of this attack was originally chargeable, but as of v0.9a, it could no longer be charged. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Side special moves Category:Chargeable Category:Removed attacks Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Tales universe